


The Photo Shoot

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Leon and Cloud oversleep. Riku and Sora make observations.
Relationships: Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 31
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	The Photo Shoot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LN_Tora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LN_Tora/gifts).



> "For LN, from a long time ago."
> 
> January 26, 2004
> 
> (minor Kairi bashing, and the photographer is yours truly)

Bright rays of sunshine fell across the sleeping men as they remained safe in the arms of their dreams. Already forgotten was the alarm clock that had broken into pieces upon impact with the far side of the room when Cloud had temporarily gained enough consciousness to throw it.

Still, as the morning sun became the afternoon sun, they shifted positions in each other's arms in such a way that it roused them both. After staring blearily into one another's eyes for a moment, they finally found their voices, each grumbling a bit and trying to wave the sun away.

"Leon, what time is it?"

"I don't know. You threw the alarm clock, remember?"

"No."

"Cloud..." It was low and almost warning as Leon futily tried to push his hair back from his face.

"I never did like mornings," Cloud replied.

"I don't think it's morning anymore," Leon said before trying to untangle himself from their blankets.

"Then we have a good excuse."

"Excuse?" Leon looked over at Cloud as Cloud stretched as best he could for having one leg uselessly tangled in the bedding. They always fell asleep and awoke in similar positions which did nothing more than confuse them both as to why they always woke up in more of a knot than when they went to sleep.

"For missing the photo shoot thing that Sora wanted us to go to," Cloud said, shrugging as he pulled his leg free and then tried to straighten the sheets a bit.

"That was today?"

"That's why we set the alarm clock."

"You set the alarm clock," Leon said before giving up on freeing himself from the bed. He flopped back down and looked over at Cloud. "I had nothing to do with it."

"I threw the alarm clock. I didn't set it."

"Well who did?"

Cloud shrugged again and caught Leon's eyes. "Well, if neither of us set it, it obviously couldn't have gone off, which means I didn't throw it, and..."

Leon almost smiled as he waited for Cloud to finish his sentence.

"That means I should just crawl back into bed and find a better way to pass the morning."

"Afternoon," Leon corrected.

"I don't know that."

* * *

"Wow, Kairi is really going to town on those food trays, isn't she?" Riku asked with a smirk as he watched the petite girl fill her plate for the third time.

"She didn't get to eat for a few months while she was out cold or whatever," Sora said, knocking Riku upside the head with his keyblade. "She's catching up."

"I just don't want to hear her whining if she gains a pound. You, on the other hand, could really use to put on a bit of weight." Riku stepped back to thoroughly appraise his friend, catching a glimpse from the corner of his eye at the so-called stars who had demanded a host of accommodations. Neither of them much liked the artsy set the photographer and crew had brought.

Kairi, on the other hand, couldn't care less as long as she could cling to the variety of finger food that had been laid out. And while Riku commented on everyone's behavior, Sora couldn't help but wonder where everyone else was.

"There's smoke coming out your ears, Sora. What has you thinking that hard?" Riku threw his arm around his friend and walked them both over towards the odd set.

"I just... Oh, where is everyone? The photographer looks like she's bored out of her mind," Sora replied, looking back over his shoulder at the camera-laden woman who was currently helping Kairi clear the buffet.

"Maybe they're busy."

"Busy? Then what's there going to be to take pictures of? I mean... there's only so many things that..." Sora stopped talking the second Riku's lips quickly met his before Riku pulled away.

"I'm sure I could think of a few photogenic poses," Riku said a moment later, licking his lips and raising a hand to silence whatever outburst was sure to follow.


End file.
